la fin d'une vie (OS)
by tienesuenos
Summary: Severus Snape, mangemort et espion contre un célèbre mage noir apprend que ce dernier se trouve chez son ancienne meilleure amie, pour la tuer. Il décide de se rendre sur place avant qu'il ne la tue mais ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il découvrit. Comment réagira-t-il face à cet enième obstacle à son bonheur ? Ceci est un one shot


_Voilà un petit one shot pour faire patienter les lecteurs de ma longue fanfiction. Etant en pleine révision pour mes partiels, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à mon histoire alors voilà un petit one shot pour me faire pardonner. Et bienvenue à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Je remercie aussi ma correctrice d'avoir pris du temps pour me corriger bien qu'elle soit aussi dans ses révisions : Void_the_hunter !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Tienesuenos_

 _ **La fin d'une vie**_

J'arrivais paniqué au manoir Jedusor espérant arriver avant le départ de mon maître, j'avais entendu dire que les potiers avaient été trahi aujourd'hui. La première personne que je croisais Lucius Malefoy, fidèle mangemort et ancien ami qui avait été entré dans le premier cercle des mangemorts. Mais cela était avant que je ne me rende compte de ma bêtise, j'avais bêtement cru à tout ce que le seigneur des ténèbres avait à m'offrir: la gloire, la richesse, le pouvoir ... J'avais laissé tomber mes barrières, ma ruse serpentarde et n'avais donc pas décelé le piège trop embrumé de ma part envers les maraudeurs, James Potter et sa clique qui fait la fête des seigneurs au seigneur des ténèbres. Lily pensa âge de 17ans. Je l'avais insulté après une énième humiliation subie par les maraudeurs. Finalement, Lily avait fini par épouser James Potter, l'arrogant harceleur très populaire et riche. Il valait évidemment beaucoup plus que moi, j'étais pauvre, était intéressé par la magie noire, détesté de tous et bien évidemment très vêtu. Des cheveux luisants de graisse à la cause des effluves de potions, une couleur de voiture, je passe à travers le temps et un nez complètement à partir de la vente au potier qui m'a cassé le nez. Cependant, je tenais toujours à mon ancienne amie, de qui j'étais tombé en amoureux malgré moi. C'est pourquoi quand le seigneur des ténèbres était la cible de la suite de la prophétie que je lui ai livrée, une autre erreur, je lui ai demandé de l'épargner, il pouvait tuer James et je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de tuer leur fils mais pas ma Lily, il m'a accordé cette faveur. Son sang est impur, seul l'intelligence de Lily et sa beauté m'ont permis de le faire, il m'a également promis de me laisser marier avec elle mais cela m'a rendu responsable de ses actes et si elle l'a été nous trahir, je mourrai avec elle dans d'atroces souffrances, après tout il reste le seigneur des ténèbres. Seulement, je suis déjà un traître, je suis espion pour l'ordre du Phénix, association luttant contre Voldemort, depuis la livraison de la prophétie. Enfin bref, je m'avançais sur Lucius, cherchant le seigneur des ténèbres. intelligence de Lily et sa beauté m'ont permis de l'oublier, il m'a également promis de me laisser marier avec elle mais cela m'a rendu responsable de ses actes et si elle nous a trahir, je mourrai avec elle dans d'atroces souffrances, after tout il reste le seigneur des ténèbres. Seulement, je suis déjà un traître, je suis espion pour l'ordre du Phénix, association luttant contre Voldemort, depuis la livraison de la prophétie. Enfin bref, je m'avançais sur Lucius, cherchant le seigneur des ténèbres. intelligence de Lily et sa beauté m'ont permis de l'oublier, il m'a également promis de me laisser marier avec elle mais cela m'a rendu responsable de ses actes et si elle nous a trahir, je mourrai avec elle dans d'atroces souffrances, after tout il reste le seigneur des ténèbres. Seulement, je suis déjà un traître, je suis espion pour l'ordre du Phénix, association luttant contre Voldemort, depuis la livraison de la prophétie. Enfin bref, je m'avançais sur Lucius, cherchant le seigneur des ténèbres. je suis déjà un traître, je suis espion pour l'ordre du phénix, association luttant contre le voldemort, depuis la livraison de la prophétie. Enfin bref, je m'avançais sur Lucius, cherchant le seigneur des ténèbres. je suis déjà un traître, je suis espion pour l'ordre du phénix, association luttant contre le voldemort, depuis la livraison de la prophétie. Enfin bref, je m'avançais sur Lucius, cherchant le seigneur des ténèbres.

Severus! Que fais-tu ici mon cher? Demanda Lucius avec sa voix de velours.

Lucius, je n'ai pas le temps, sais-tu où se trouve le seigneur? L'interrogeais-je feignant l'enthousiasme.

Cela fait bien une heure qu'il est parti à la chasse aux Potter, ricana-t-il. Tu seras bientôt marié à ta nymphe Severus. Enfin, tu pourras profiter d'elle-même, et peut-être que tu auras même une descendance. Sourit-il.

Enfin! Je n'attendais que ça, plus de Potter pour moi pourrir la vie, une descendance possible. Lui souris-je en retour. Je dois te laisser mon cher ami.

Bien entendu Severus, on se voit plus tard.

Sur ce, je quittais le manoir et me rendais à Godric's Hollow espérant que Lily n'ait pas fait le mauvais choix et que le seigneur ait tenu sa promesse. Ce que je vis en arrivant ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais imaginé. La maison était presque en ruines. Un trou béant faisait office d'entrée et les carreaux étaient explosés en un millier de bouts de verre. Ces bouts de verre auraient presque pu être jolis tellement ils étaient petits, comme des grains d'étoiles, si le cotexte n'avait été celui-là. Je m'effondrai à genoux devant la demeure n'osant imaginer ce que je trouverai à l'intérieur. Cependant, je devais savoir, je ne pouvais rester ici, cela devenait dangereux pour moi. Je rentrais donc, chancelant et avançant tant bien que mal. Les tapis étaient brûlés, on ne distinguait pas la cuisine du salon. Ne voyant personne dans les pièces du bas, je décidai de monter. Je vis le corps de Potter, à moitié brûlé. Son corps était mutilé, ses lunettes tordues, il avait beau être mon ennemi de toujours, cette vue me dégoûtait. Personne ne méritait de mourir de cette manière. Certaines marches de l'escalier étaient détruites et la rambarde de ce dernier était brûlée également, le mage noir avait un intérêt particulier pour le feu. Je montais, avec difficulté, et arrivais enfin à l'étage, redoutant plus que jamais ce que j'allais découvrir. J'entendis des pleurs de bébé venant de l'embrasure à ma gauche et décidai d'y rentrer, dans un état second. Que faisait le bébé encore vivant ? Le mage noir semblait pourtant avoir quitté la demeure. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas au manoir ni ici ? Et pourquoi le petit vivait mais apparemment pas ses parents ? Ce que je vis me déchira le cœur, Lily, ma Lily, était sur le sol, inerte. Je tombais à genoux devant son corps, ne faisant même plus attention à son fils. Ses yeux verts que j'aimais tant, qui reflétaient chacune de ses émotions, qui étaient si profonds, étaient à présent sans vie, un léger voile se trouvant devant. Le voile de la mort. Son visage était couvert de suie, ses cheveux auparavant flamboyants, si ternes aujourd'hui. Son cou portait des traces de griffures, témoignant de sa lutte. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sa robe qui devait être bleu auparavant, était noire. Des bleus ornaient ses bras et son fin poignet, ses côtes était ecchymosées. Elle avait lutté jusqu'au bout, probablement pour protéger son fils, comme n'importe quelle mère l'aurait fait. Du sang coulait entre ses cuisses galbées, le mage noir lui avait probablement fait subir la pire des tortures : le viol. Comment savais-je qu'il s'agissait de la pire des tortures ? Tout simplement car James Potter et Sirius Black me l'avait fait subir à plusieurs reprises. D'abord seulement quelques attouchements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en soient plus satisfaits et qu'ils cherchent autre chose. Ils m'ont alors violé jusqu'à ce qu'ils me laissent inconscient un jour, presque mort. Cette fois-là, j'ai passé 2 semaines à l'infirmerie. Ils ont ensuite arrêté cette torture mais laissant des traces à tout jamais. J'étais tellement bouleversé que Lily ait vécu cela, que je ne sentais même plus mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Dans son pied était planté un morceau de bois provenant probablement du plancher. Je pris son corps dans mes bras, pleurant sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je n'étais plus conscient de mon environnement, seulement de la froideur du corps que je serrai contre moi, à bout de souffle. Ce corps sans vie qui fut celui de mon amie de toujours. Je me rappelai de sa joie de vivre, son optimisme, son intelligence. Et ses yeux si expressifs qui pouvaient me rendre heureux en un clin d'œil ou bien triste lorsqu'elle l'était. Elle était la seule à m'avoir jamais compris, à avoir cherché à m'écouter, à m'aider et surtout à se soucier de moi. Elle avait compris que ma solitude et ma méfiance venaient de la terrible enfance que j'avais passé, des coups de mon père, de ses problèmes d'alcool qui faisaient de nous des êtres pauvres et peu recommandables. Elle n'avait juste pas su jusqu'où les maraudeurs étaient allés et n'avait donc pas pu comprendre ma réaction face à la dernière humiliation qu'ils m'ont fait subir avant que je ne l'insulte. Mes pleurs redoublèrent alors que je faisais face à mes souvenirs et au fantôme de celle qui fut autrefois ma meilleure amie. Tout m'avait été volé ! De mon enfance à ma scolarité, de ma liberté à ma seule amie, ma vie entière ne m'avait appartenu. Je me sentais vide, je n'étais pas en colère, j'avais atteint un tel degré de tristesse que je ne ressentais plus rien. Je n'avais jamais été le maître de ma vie, survivant mais ne vivant jamais. Obéissant aux ordres de deux fous : Voldemort et Dumbledore. Ils étaient aussi malveillants l'un que l'autre. Le premier pratiquait la torture physique, était violent tandis que le second manipulait les gens, les contrôlait psychologiquement. Il n'y avait pas de côté sombre ou lumineux, seulement deux fous à la tête de ce monde, deux fous qui décidaient pour des milliers de personne. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'en était trop, je ne pouvais continuer comme cela à servir deux maîtres si mauvais. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser Lily ici, à l'abandonner. Je n'avais plus personne qui tenait à moi, plus aucun but, personne que j'aimais. Que je vive ou non, cela ne changera la vie de personne. J'avais été incapable de protéger la seule personne à laquelle je tenais alors à quoi pouvais-je servir ? À rien, je n'étais qu'un raté, un incapable. Je pense que c'était mon destin, de mourir jeune. Trop d'obstacles se sont dressés sur ma route. Une enfance horrible passée avec un père alcoolique et violent et une mère impuissante, une scolarité horrible jonchée d'humiliation plus fortes les unes que les autres, un passage à l'âge adulte tout aussi horrible avec les erreurs qui m'ont conduites à torturer et tuer, et aujourd'hui le meurtre de ma confidente. Seuls d'autres malheurs pouvaient m'attendre avec une vie comme celle-là alors à quoi bon continuer. Cependant je ne pouvais pas me tuer simplement par un avada kedavra, cela aurait été trop simple et indolore. Ma Lily, si pure, avait souffert avant de mourir alors moi l'âme souillé, le mangemort, le monstre, le meurtrier, je ne méritais que de souffrir. Je pris un bout de verre sur le sol, déchirant ma jambe avec, j'hurlais de douleur mais je savais que je le méritais. Je fis de même avec l'autre jambe et regardais le sang couler. J'avais enfin le sentiment de prendre le contrôle sur ma vie. J'attendis cinq minutes avant de me couper la paume de la main, je poursuivais la route du verre sur mon bras droit, la douleur augmentait et c'était bien le but. Je recommençais sur mon deuxième bras. Ensuite je traçais un cercle autour de mon nombril, une zone extrêmement douloureuse. Je sentais que je perdais de l'énergie, ma main tremblait de plus en plus, ma vue se troublait mais je devais continuer, poursuivre jusqu'à sombrer. Je n'avais pas fini ce que je voulais faire. Je décidais de me couper le torse, partant du haut de mon torse, traçant une ligne verticale jusqu'à mon nombril. Je respirai difficilement, la fin était proche. Pour faire durer ma souffrance je pris une potion de régénération sanguine que j'avais toujours sur moi en cas d'affrontement sanglant. Cela me permettrait de terminer mon travail. Ensuite je passai mon doigt sur ma coupure et écrivis sur le parquet avec mon sang : « Pour toi, Lily, à jamais. ». Puis je décidai d'achever ma vie et me tranchait la gorge. Je sombrais dans l'inconscience, ne voyait que du noir autour de moi. Je ne vis donc pas Dumbledore arriver quelques minutes après. J'étais définitivement mort avant qu'il n'arrive et c'était mieux ainsi.

 _La fin_


End file.
